


"No."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Gabriel, Broken Sam, Forgiveness, Horror, I Love You, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer offers Sam a deal. All he needs to do is trade places with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No."

“The mind is its own place,” Lucifer says. “And in itself can make a heaven of hell, a hell of heaven... What do you say, Sammy?” He runs one finger through the blood on his lips – Gabriel’s, this time – and smiles.

 

Sam is silent. He knows what Lucifer wants him to say, knows what the devil wants him to do. Gabriel is looking up at him with barely disguised fear in his eyes, fear and pain and something else Sam isn’t ready to acknowledge yet. The archangel is bruised and bleeding and his cheeks are red and blotchy from crying for the duration of the time they’ve been chained together. Exhaustion and weakness keep Sam impaled on Gabriel’s length and two long, thin spikes piercing Gabriel’s hipbones prevent him from thrusting up into his welcoming warmth or from throwing him off. Gabriel is desperate, he can tell, desperate and very nearly broken. For the first time in a long time, Sam understands that Gabriel is just as much of a prisoner here as he.

 

“It’s a good deal, Sam,” Lucifer says. “It’ll be fun. You, and me, Gabriel stretched us, crying, whimpering, _begging,_ weak, needy, hungry, thirsty, desperate, in agony, you name it. You know you want to see it. Want to feel it. Want to lay him out and tie him up and make him _suffer._ ”

 

Sam hangs his head and grits his teeth, because he _does_ want it, wants all of it, wants Gabriel to feel what he’s feeling and _pay_ for torturing him for so _long._

 

“You’ll never want for anything ever again, Sam. You can eat and drink and sleep as much as you want. I’d never deny you anything. Ever. Again. All you need to is pick up the blade.”

 

Sam’s fingers scramble for the knife, but the feeling of Gabriel’s lips on his wrist stops him, because he knows it for what it is. _Forgiveness._

 

“No.”

 

Lucifer makes a surprised sound and Gabriel tries to speak but all that comes out is a whimper. “No? You’re sure? This is your last chance, Sam.” The devil lays a hand on his shoulder, and it’s so soft, and so warm, and so tender, that he almost reconsiders.

 

Then Gabriel’s lips move in prayer against his skin - _I love you_ – and Sam drops the blade.

 

“No.”


End file.
